Milkor MGL
|barrel= |weight= |justweight= |height= |magazine= 6-round, revolving, swing out-type cylinder |cycle=*Semi-automatic: **Rapid fire: 3 rounds per second **Sustained: 18 – 21 RPM |effective=*Standard: *Using ERLP ammo: |range= |usedby= |velocity= |aka=MGL-105/140 Y2 Mk 14 Mod 0 M32 }} The Milkor Multiple Grenade Launcher, more commonly known as the MGL or the MGL-140, is a South African grenade launcher. It is currently in service with the South African Defense Force as the Y2, the US Marine Corps as the M32 Multi-shot Grenade Launcher and the USSOCOM as the Mk 14 Mod 0. History Designed in 1980 by Andries C. Piek, founder of Milkor, the MGL was originally a 12-shot weapon. This 12-shot behemoth was later developed into the famous six-shot grenade launcher that is commonly associated with the Milkor name. The MGL would later be accepted into service in the South African Defense Force as the Y2 in 1983. In 2005, the US Marine Corps would procure 200 MGLs and name them M32 Multi-shot Grenade Launchers. The MGL has been a commercial success, with over 50,000 made since 1983. Design The MGL is a six-shot cylinder-fed low-velocity grenade launcher with a double-action system. The barrel is made of steel and is progressively rifled. The MGL has an ambidextrous safety switch is located just above the pistol grip, and the weapon cannot accidentally discharge when dropped. Loading the weapon requires the release of the cylinder axis pin and swinging the whole frame assembly out to the left or right. Grenades are then loaded into the cylinder one-by-one as the cylinder cannot be removed; as the cylinder is spring-tensioned, it needs to be wound counter-clockwise to put tension on the cylinder spring, or else the cylinder will not rotate and the MGL would not be able to fire off more than one grenade. The frame is then closed and the cylinder pin is reattached to complete the loading process. Pulling the trigger actuates the double-action striker mechanism to fire the MGL, with gas pressure from a piston unlocking the cylinder spring and allowing it to rotate the cylinder one notch until a round is aligned with the firing pin, after which the next round can be fired. The trigger can be pulled repeatedly if misfires occur. The Y2 variant used by the South African Defense Force comes standard with an Armson Occluded Eye Gunsight, a collimator sight with one aiming post. The M32 variant used by the US Marine Corps comes standard with an M2A1 reflex sight, a reflex sight powered by AAA batteries with infrared settings to be used during nighttime operations. The original prototype MGL bears a striking resemblance to the Hawk MM-1 or the Manville gas gun. Variants ;MGL Mk 1 An upgrade to the original MGL which simplified maintenance and other portions of the weapon. ;MGL Mk 1S Improved, shortened variant of the Mk 1 with a stainless steel body, conventional trigger unit and the addition of multiple Picatinny rails. Was sold in the US by Milkor USA under the name of MGL-105 until 2014, referring to its cylinder length. ;MGL Mk 1L Essentially the same as the Mk 1S except with a longer barrel. Was sold in the US by Milkor USA under the name of MGL-140 until 2014, referring to its cylinder length. ;MGL MAR (Multiple Anti-Riot) Identical to the MGL Mk 1L except chambered to fire 37/38mm less-lethal rounds. ;SuperSix MRGL (Multiple Range Grenade Launcher) Developed in 2012, the SuperSix is identical to the MGL Mk 1L except with a new recoil reduction system, new optics and strengthened construction among other changes and refinements. ;M32A1 "Successor" to the MGL-105 and MGL-140. Has a barrel as opposed to a one, but has strengthened components; as such, it is just as heavy as its "predecessors", despite the shorter barrel length. Category:Grenade launchers